The 8th Timeline
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: It was the 8th timeline. And only one of them was left.


_This is the 8th timeline._

_He already knows what's going to happen even as he walks into that dreaded room._

Before him, he watches as Kanaya yells angrily at Terezi, crying as she whips out her chainsaw and slices through the front of her chest.

He just watches with those translucent red tears sliding down his face, as the Teal blood splatters across the walls, the shocked expression on Terezi's face as she falls limp to the ground.

* * *

Kanaya stares for a few moments, but as if realizing what she's done, horror spreads over her features as she falls to her knees next to her body. He can read her lips, because the ringing in his ears is too much to handle.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T DIE!" She is screaming, holding on tightly to Terezi's hand. But the girl is already dead and he knows it. He knows who's going to walk in next. The Cerulean-blood lets out a shocked gasp as she walks through him, and he can hear her hitched sobs as she turns to Kanaya.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER TOO!" She sobs, twisting to run out of the room. The agony on Kanaya's face is now apparent as she examines her hands, stained with brown and teal blood. A sob is heard from her as he turns away to walk down the hall.

* * *

_He knew what was next._

* * *

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

He moves to the side and watches with sad eyes as Gamzee promptly slams a club into Kanaya's unprotected head. She seemed to welcome death. He notes this as Gamzee runs out of the room again, his indigo tears dropping to the floor.

He retreats to the computer lap, watching with fear filled eyes as Sollux walks in. The yellowblood stops next to his computer and flinches as a headache hits him. He crumples to his knees as Equius walks in, smirking slightly at the sight.

"Well lowblood, you seem to be having some problem," He stutters out.

"EQ...You need...to get away..." the psionic gasps, pressing his palms to the sides of his head.

He sniffles a bit as he turns to the doorway, watching Feferi and Nepeta run in.

" Kanaya and Terezi are dead!" Nepeta sobs, latching to Equius's front.

"And so is Tavros," Feferi sobs along with her, turning to Sollux. The psionic is visibly shaking as small sparks emit from under his glasses.

"Pleath run don't want to hurt you guyth!" He gasps again, eyes tightly shut.

"Pawllux? You ok?" Nepeta asks hesitantly.

Before anyone can reply, the psionic is taken over by his own power and the three of them are thrown into the wall. Two are dead on impact, but the third just falls limp and unconscious. It isn't before long before psionics lash out and kill him as well.

A sob is heard from _him_ as Sollux gives another loud cry of pain and crumples to the ground, clutching at his hair as yellow blood pools beneath him. Before long the psionic is lying completely still, pain etched into his features.

* * *

"no more...I know what's going to happen, PLEASE NO MORE!" he yells as his tears drop to the ground. The unseen power doesn't release him, just laughs as Gamzee walks in.

* * *

The juggalo was clutching at his hair as he looks at his dead friends.

"Karbro? You're not here, where are you?" He asks softly, voice hitching from the tears.

* * *

He sobs again, no one could see him, and it wasn't going to let him go.

Who was left now? Oh yeah.

* * *

Vriska quietly walks up behind Gamzee, not even concealing her tears anymore as she looks over their dead bodies. Without a word to the Juggalo, she retreats to another part of the meteor. AradiaBot was already gone, and she was too late in this timeline.

Eridan is walking around outside, he's calling out for them, but all he can do is watch as Eridan discovers their dead bodies. The fish boy stares in horror before twisting around and running to other rooms, frantically calling out names.

But Vriska finds him. She's sobbing terribly as she pushes him into the wall, her eyes shadowed as her fists clench around the fabric.

"You...you didn't kill them though," She mutters painfully through gritted teeth, slowly releasing him before running off again.

* * *

_He can't follow her, and he doesn't know why._

* * *

He only watches as Gamzee appears out of no where, easily slamming Eridan's head into the wall, crushing his skull and sadly watching the purple blood slowly drip down the wall.

"Why aren't you here Karbro..." The clown says sadly, sliding down the wall to bury his face in his knees.

Eridan's shocked, dead eyes are staring up at him accusingly, and all he can do is watch in horror as Gamzee equips one of he clubs and brutally bashes it against his head.

* * *

_It was the 8th timeline._

_The one when only Vriska was left. _

* * *

**So it's not my fault ok ;_; I just randomly thought of this after r**_**ea**_**ding multiple sadstucks.**

**I might make one for every troll, or I might not. **

**I don't know.**

**But you may go cry in your corner now, if you need to that is.**


End file.
